These display devices are common for example in the area of entertainment electronics or information technology. The technology most frequently used at present is based on liquid crystals which can be used in a triggerable manner as light valves and for example are used as LCDs (liquid crystal displays) in computer monitors, TV and video display equipment, information boards and the like. Alternative technologies for implementing the pixels are for example plasma technology or the use of light emitting diode arrays of inorganic semiconductors.
The known display devices are installed in a housing also used to protect the display device. If the housing is made as a desktop housing, it has the corresponding mechanical stability. In the case of wall mounting, as is of interest for example in entertainment electronics, complex mounting devices are necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,191 discloses an article of clothing with openings in its cover fabric, through which light emitting diodes can be inserted from the back. The light emitting diodes are connected to a flexible circuit board. On the side on which the light emitting diodes project away from the circuit board, on the circuit board an adhesion closure part is fastened. The adhesive closure part has a plurality of adhesion closure elements. The adhesion closure elements protrude from the adhesion closure part in the direction of the light emitting diodes and are intended for engagement with hook-shaped adhesion closure elements of a second adhesion closure part located on the inside of the article of clothing.
DE 202 15 401 U1 shows a combination of a thin substrate and a carrier substrate by cementing, by adhesion forces, by electrostatic forces or by a vacuum.
WO 02/35672 A2 shows an electrical cable with adhesion closure elements on its surface to fix the cable with them on a carrier surface.
JP 2003-115388 A and JP 2003-051383 A show laminar structures for producing organic light emitting diodes, so called OLEDs.